It Was Beauty Killed The (Psychotic) Beast
by TheKilla13
Summary: Lost, sad, and alone, Maya decides after a month of crying that she wants to overlook of how it all unraveled, lets follow her and see how it slowly unravels...
1. Strange Greetings Part I

Sadness could be heard all throughout Sanctuary that night, endless sobbing, people wondered what it was, but never found out. Lying her in a bunk bed with her knees to her chin as she held them her legs at her shins, staring into the wall and sobbing away, Maya started to gag on her own breath and saliva as she kept crying, her bunk was damp with tears that were continuously falling down to it, she's been lying there and crying for the last month, 'come on, stop this, you've been crying for a month ever since you had to…' Maya cried even harder before she could finish that horrible thought, she doesn't know what she'll do.

Still crying, she thought of the first and most important time, when she first came to Pandora…

11 months ago...

As Maya stood there on the train station platform waiting for the train to arrive, she's only been on Pandora for two hours and already she can feel the sun beating down on her, she came to Pandora for excitement and to get away from her past, and now she's waiting for a train...some excitement. she checked her watch and seen that the train was about ten minutes late, 'Christ this heat is intense' she thought to herself, she turned around quickly startled by a strange noise that came from behind her, like something metallic hit the ground, her eyes scanning the perimeter for any sick fuck trying sneaking up on her, she didn't want some bandit sneaking up on her, two hours on Pandora and she's already having her corpse being picked clean by some crazed cannibalistic psychopath, she grimaced at the thought, she heard the screeching of the train pulling in 'finally!' she thought, she checked her weapon to see if it was loaded, just to be safe, she didn't trust the vendor she bought it from, she eventually turned around but her attention was quickly brought to a mysterious large figure getting up from the dirt just a few yards away 'What the hell, is that psycho?' she thought out loud.

two hours earlier...

'I don't know the dead man…' a lone bandit standing in the middle of a blood covered bandit camp looking up to the man hanging from a noose, 'Doesn't make him special though, all kinds of people die out here, the innocent, and the not so innocent, if I'm lucky, he hasn't noticed me yet.' Krieg's inner voice said to himself as he hopped of the large rock with his Buzz-axe, 'I wanna warn him, I wanna tell him to run, to hide, to get out of sight so I won't have to kill him.' Krieg walked out into the middle of the camp, 'that's what I wanna say…' Krieg started to twitch, his sight started to enhance, and his blood started to boil, he started to rev-up his Buzz-axe as the blade sun and increased with each pull of the trigger, 'What actually comes out of my mouth is…' Krieg started to sprint forward towards the bandit, gain speed with every step he took, "**I HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE!**" Krieg screamed at the top of his lungs as he stepped off a makeshift barrier sending him into the air as he swung his axe towards the bandits head, all while the bandit turned and screamed louder than Krieg did "AHHH!" but was quickly silenced by the gushing sound of blood and crackling bone…'hmm…close enough.'

A couple moments later…

'This is me…' Krieg's inner voice gestured to himself walking along railroad tracks, "**I'M READY FOR A SPINE TINGLER!" **Krieg yelled, 'Yeah, great, hey, remember back when we were sane?' Krieg's inner said to himself hoping he would listen for once, **"SHE CAN TASTE THE BLOODY HATRED!" **Krieg yelled once again, 'Guess not, still can't hear me can you? Little voice in your head trying to remind you of a time when we could go hours, days even, without screaming about our desire to ride a bicycles made of meat?' Krieg inner voice said to himself, but he would just ignore it like a ringing in your ear but you still here it after trying everything to get to rid of it but then finally give up, 'I don't even remember.' Krieg's inner voice said to himself but with no control over his speech, Krieg felt the tracks start rattling that just kept getting worse 'till he couldn't stand still, he looked over his shoulder and his exposed eye widened as a train was speeding towards him without warning, and with that he quickly jumped off the tracks but the train clipped his shoulder sending him harder and faster into the sand and dirt.

Krieg just shrugged it off; he started to get up but noticed a female figure a couple yards away that appeared to be an angel, he fell back as his heart skipped a beat and said to himself, 'oh god, she's armed with a Maliwan smg, she's a vault hunter, she's a siren warrior who could kill me with her brain, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…', 'What the hell, is that a psycho ?' Maya thought out loud, Krieg began to get up slowly as maya, in front of him, started making her way down the stairs slowly, 'tell her she's as gorgeous as a thousands sunsets, tell her you need her help, tell her to rescue you and care for you and whatever you do, do not scream the word 'Poop!' at the top of your lungs!' Krieg's inner voice told him, **"I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!" **Krieg screamed raising his axe in the air, Maya grimaced at the comment made by Krieg, she jumped off the last few steps of the staircase, she staggered a bit but cocked her gun and took aim at Krieg and started to shoot short controlled bursts towards, Krieg's exposed eye saddened at the fact of the chance the girl could've liked him but not anymore, 'it's over idiot…" Krieg's inner said to himself as he staggered trying to dodge the oncoming fire 'you're gonna die here and now and the last words to have come out of you mouth would've been 'Poop Train'...' Krieg finally tripped but luckily landed behind a pile of junk, he quickly peaked over the junk while she reloaded and seen a couple of rats come out of vents and drainage pipes, as they seen perfect opportunity to kill Maya, 'Oh great, now the rats are arriving…' Maya finished reloading and continued to fire at Krieg 'Turn around siren, turn around or you're dead…' Krieg said to himself as he quickly sat down before he could get his head blown off and finally ready for what his inner self had to say, 'Tell her to look back! Now!' Krieg listened and got out of cover and tried his best, **"STRIP THE FLESH!" **Krieg got back down and shook his head at the comment he made, 'No, listen to me!' Krieg got back up and tried again **"SALT THE WOUND!" **Krieg shook his head disappointed at himself yet again, 'Yeah, great! We'll salt all the wounds later, but right now if you don't listen to me, she's gonna die! And it's going to be your fault!' Krieg grunted at the thought of her dying and became angry, he then he stood up with his axe ready **"TURN AROUND PRETTY LADY!" **Krieg screamed throwing his axe towards her but hitting the rat right in the head.

The rat's head gushing blood due to the Buzz-axe spinning and sinking deeper down to his jawline, Maya watched in amazement as the axe hit his head, Krieg jumped onto the rats shoulders and violently ripped his Buzz-axe from the rat's head, Krieg then jumping of the rat's shoulders and onto the train station platform to deal with the rest of the rats leaving Maya standing there with her mind racing to find out what the fuck just happened, Maya looked up at the stairs and started making her way up to see what carnage lies ahead.

Krieg was laughing menacingly as he violently cut a rat in half and splattered his blood all over the platform, he then cut another rat diagonally causing the rat's guts to spill out onto the platform. Krieg turned around and brought down his axe into another rat's skull splitting him in half but stopped in the middle of his chest, **"THAT'S THE STUFF!" Krieg screamed **as he then kicked the rat forward freeing his axe that is now splattered with entrails, he turned his head to see a rat watching in horror, Krieg walked up to him and screamed **"I'm GOING TO PUT MY PAIN INTO YOUR SOUL!" **the rat fainted, Krieg let him fall and he stopped thinking he killed them all. he then heard a loud cry from another rat to the side of him, it jumped off the stairs and held his rusty knife high to sink it deep into the psycho's head. Krieg's exposed eye widened at the sight his short life flashing before his eyes as the rat was about to kill him, but then all sudden, a blue aura formed around the rat and trapped it inside of it, Krieg looked over his shoulder to see the siren walking towards him with her tattoo's glowing bright blue, she stopped a couple feet away from him, he looked at her before realizing she saved his life, she nodded her head upwards gesturing for him to kill it, he then smiled widely under his mask as he jumped into the air and rose his Buzz-axe over his shoulders before plunging down with all his might, the rat screamed only to be silenced by the sound of gushing blood and cracking bones.

Krieg then stepped on the splattered remains of the rat to get his axe out, it made more sounds of bones cracking and more gushing blood before ripping his axe free but still decorated with blood and entrails from the rats, Maya watched him still confused of what happened only moments ago, 'Now tell her thank you, tell her that because of her we might be able to act like a normal person again.' Krieg inner thoughts told him, Krieg turned looking at the siren, **"I POWERED MY COCKATIEL FOR THE RIB CAGE SLAUGHTER!" **Krieg screamed raising his Buzz-axe high into the air, he then stopped stopped and noticed the remark he made, Maya grimaced for a second then released her expression and cocked an eyebrow and gave an attractive smile. Krieg looked down for second and back up a the siren 'hmm…close enough'


	2. Strange Greetings Part II

(Authors note: Look I'm new to this but not writing, but i'm new to this uploading all this, just an FYI.)

After what had happened, Maya was in a loss of words, "um…I'm Maya…sorry just I don't really know what say…and, uh, you are?" Maya asked the giant that stands before her, **"KRIEG! THE SALTER OF WOUNDS! " **Krieg said screaming, "Ok, Krieg, I don't know how to react to that, but I'd take it you've never talked to another being before, no?" Maya asked Krieg, Krieg started shaking his head, Krieh shook his, **"I ONLY TAKE MEAT AND SALT WOUNDS! AND I THE EAT MEAT! " **Krieg screamed, "Uh...i'll take that as a no. so where are you heading?" Maya said wondering why she's continuing this strange conversation. **"THE BUTCHER CALLS ME TO SALT WOUNDS AND TAKE MEAT!" ** Krieg screamed, 'You like her don't you?' Krieg's inner voice said taunting himself, Krieg smashed his head into the wall, **"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!** Krieg yelled as he continued to do so, Maya was startled at first but she assumed he was still crazy, but three questions still remained in her head, 'Why did he save me? Why did 'I' save him? Did he call me pretty?' the last one wasn't important but the first two one still echoed in her head, "So...I gotta go, the train's waiting for me." Maya said gesturing the door to the train, **"THE BUTCHER STILL CALLS FOR ME! DON'T LET THE MEAT TAKER YOUR MEAT! pretty...lady." **Krieg screamed and turned and starting walking away with his shoulders slumped over and he made sure she didn't hear the last words 'Did you call here pretty again?' Krieg's inner voice said to him but he was too sad to smash his own brains in, "Hey wait!..." Maya yelled to Krieg, Krieg's head quickly turned to see what she had to say, "...This guy named jack, is looking for vault hunters, which is basically a better way for saying 'foolish badass', and you seem to be a 'foolish'...'badass'...so do you wanna come with me? To hunt for vaults with me?" Maya asked curiously and cautiously as her mind was scrambling full of 'What are you doing?', 'He'll kill you!', 'Did you really just ask him to come with you?', 'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?', but Maya just shook her head and focused on Krieg. **"I WON'T LET THE MEAT TAKER TAKE YOUR MEAT!" **Krieg yelled as he turned around raising his Buzz-axe into the air again, Maya giggled a bit as he was so crazy that he was a bit funny.

She took his hand and led him inside, Krieg freaked out for a moment thinking of ripping her arm off and splattering her brains onto the platform before he murdered everyone on this train, But quickly calmed as he watched Maya's butt swaying left to right in her tight combat jeans as she walked up the stairs, 'Holy shit, this girl maybe the cure to your cancer!' Krieg's inner voice said to himself, Krieg started to drool a bit inside his mask, he quickly snapped out of his trance and grunted at the voice in his head, "Are you coming?" Maya asked rattling his hand, Krieg quickly followed her onto the train. Maya looked around to find a train booth that wasn't filled with god knows what, She then seen a booth that seemed to be clean, Maya peered inside to see four other vaults hunters sitting around minding their own business, she opened the door to the booth and walked in with Krieg still holding his hand, everyone looked at them and smiled, then they all quickly looked back to see a giant psycho standing in the room with them, everyone pulled out their weapons and aimed at the psycho, The ninja in the corner was quicker than everyone and jumped out of his meditation pose with his katana ready and was inches away from lopping Krieg's head off before Maya caught him in her Phaselock, "Wait! Don't shoot! He's with me ok!" Maya yelled, everyone lowered their weapons as they looked at her with confusion in their eyes, "Ok, i'm Maya and this is Krieg, and he's completely harmless…ok!" Maya said, everyone holstered their weapons, and Maya let the ninja out off her Phaselock, he landed on his feet, he then stood up and looked Krieg in the eye, **"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD REMOVE MY BACON!" **Krieg screamed in front of the ninja, everyone was startled; the ninja returned to his seat and started meditating again, and one by one started they to introduce themselves, "Umm…sorry about that, I'm Gaige…" Gaige said before being cut off by the soldier guy "Axton, now there's a free seat right here darling." Axton said patting the seat next to him while smiling at Maya; Maya gave him a stink eye and instead she took Krieg to sit with her and Gaige. Axton just winked and looked out the window feeling ashamed but showed nothing of it, "yeah as I was saying I'm Gaige." And held out her hand out to shake Maya's hand, Maya shook it and Gaige's hand moved towards Krieg who was still looking a the ninja that nearly took his "bacon" off, Gaige looked over to see what Krieg was staring at, "Oh don't worry about him, he's just doing his thing, he's Zero btw." Gaige told Krieg, "Um… BTW?" Maya asked, "Oh sorry, that means 'by the way' sorry just I'm always on Echobook and I'm always uploading videos of the making of deathtrap on the Echo net, so i'm always used to using acronyms." Gaige explained, "Um…ok well nice to meet you, and Krieg would say so but I think he has trouble speaking normal sentences. As you can see." Maya said smiling, 'She understands us?' Krieg's inside voice told him, Krieg finally shook Gaige's hand, but his hand was monstrous compared to Gaige's twig like hand, "Damn! Your hand! I-it-it's huge!" Gaige said in disbelief. "Don't worry about it, I thought the same thing when I brought him in here." Maya told Gaige so she wouldn't be the only one to think that, Gaige just smiled letting go off Krieg's hand and turned away.

It was silent for moment then a loud voice spoke, "I'm Salvador!" Salvador basically yelled, "Oh god! you scared me half to death." Maya said holding her chest, "Yeah he did the same thing to me after everyone else greeted themselves when I got on the train," Gaige spoke up startled as well, Maya noticed Salvador's hand reaching over to her gesturing her to shake his, "Sorry I didn't notice" Maya said shaking Salvador's hand, "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to scare you like i did with that kid over there, I wanted to make sure you weren't still talking to her, I'm not one to be rude!" Salvador said smiling, Maya smiled back. They all sat in silence for the rest of the trip. About an hour passed with no one to talking, everyone began to drift off to sleep, Maya's head fell on to Krieg's arm, she startled him 'don't wake her up! She's fine where she is…' Krieg's inner voice told Krieg, Krieg grunted, Krieg felt wanted for once, but he just shrugged it off and assumed she was too good for him and for him trying to be with her would be like traveling to hell and back, so he just tried to sleep before the voice inside of his head started talking to him 'Come, don't i get a say in this? Look she sort of likes you, like a weird bug she just found and after awhile she like you even more, sure she's out of your league, but trust me, i've seen this before...sadly, it didn't end well...maybe you should just lay off, besides you'll end up getting her killed, or worse...you might kill her...' Krieg's inside voice said to him, Krieg lifted his head and agreed with his inside voice for once, but just he tried to sleep again, 'Don't even bother, Hyperion made sure you couldn't sleep, but that's before they had a chance to finish the god awful experiments on us, so you can sleep but it would be take hours, and even if you do fall asleep we'll just have the nightmares again.' Krieg lifted his head again, Krieg just grunted him off into the corners of his mind, He could feel his arm being squeezed, he looked over to see Maya wincing in her sleep, Krieg thought she might be having a nightmare. 'wake her up, now.' Krieg shook her a little bit with his other arm, Maya then shot up faster than a thresher coming out of the ground, her breathing was rigid and fast, she looked up at him and said "Thanks, I've been having bad dreams lately.", **"DOES YOUR BACON NOT LIKE YOU EITHER?" **Krieg said as quietly as he could, "Shh! You'll wake them up, and yes, my 'Bacon' doesn't like me either." Maya said quietly, 'Holy shit, so she does understand us, maybe a little but that's enough...I'm beginning to regret that agreement we had earlier...' Krieg's inner voice said to him.

The train's operator voice said "All vault hunters report to the center train cart", "Well that's our queue, come one guys let's go." Axton said getting up and waking up Salvador to his left near the window, Gaige stood up and stretched as did Axton and just about everyone ones else did except for Zero, Gaige nudged Zero "Hey! We gotta go." She gestured to him as everyone else was emptying out of the train cabin. Zero got up and followed Gaige and the rest of them until they all reached the Middle of the train, everyone waited impatiently except for Zero who always kept his cool, except for that incident with Krieg. The automated speaker turned on and said, "We are exactly ten minutes away…", "Finally!" Axton said fist pumping before the message finished "…from your doom." As it finished loaders that thought to be junks parts of the train morphed into combat mode, "What the fuck?" Axton said worryingly as he and the other vault hunter's drew their weapons and ready for an oncoming fire from the loaders, **"I'M READY TO DELIVER A FEAST!"** Krieg screamed as he pulled his Buzz-axe out, they then received a welcome party from the loaders as bullets began flying everywhere.

(Authors note: so I'm going to upload one more after this, then I'm going to wait for reviews and what not, sorry this chapter was a bit boring but I'll make sure every detail is worth it, so please review and tell me if the cover photo for this story is there because I can't see it. But anyways I'm going to make a twitter page to tell you when I'm going to upload, and a Facebook page if I can, so please review then I'll make two more instead of just one, so please tell me what is should do and tell me if I'm good or not, and tell me about the cover photo is there. Thanks – Keenan)


	3. The Welcome Party

(Author's note: sorry about the last chapter being a bit short, I'll make them longer I promise, but anyways I'll continue the chapters and what not, so please review and tell if me it's good or not, I NEED FEEDBACK, and tell me if the cover image has shown up or not, any who, on with the story!)

As they started dodging oncoming fire from the loaders, They all got in cover except for Krieg, He was quickly filled with red hot rage and started to laugh menacingly, everyone turned to look at him and got scared for moment thinking he would murder everyone one on the train, but to their surprise, he started slashing loaders in half, as metal and oil splattering everywhere, still shocked as they watched Krieg, a Psycho, helping them, 'what?', everyone thought except for Maya, she already knew what Krieg was capable of.

As he finished off the rest, the four snapped out of it and moved onto the next train cart, Salvador climbed out of the train to get behind the loaders to attack them from behind, as he was climbing along the train's side he then seen a loader bursting out of the side of the train, Zero climbed through a panel that to the top of the train, Zero tried to sneak up on them too but was quickly interrupted by two Hyperion engineers, Zero used his Hologram to trick them as he maneuvered around them, as one of them was foolish enough to fall for it, he hit the Hologram and it suddenly faded away. As the engineer stood in confusion, the 2nd engineer standing behind him was suddenly impaled by Zero's katana, the 1st engineer turned to see the 2nd engineer gushing blood everywhere in front of him from the wound were Zero's katana is still lodged in the 2nd engineers chest, the 1st engineer standing scared then seen a dark figure leap over him and then was kicked into Zero's katana skewering them both as they both spewed blood onto each other.

2 minutes earlier inside the train…

Axton deployed his sabre turret on the ceiling and pulled out a Maliwan rocket launcher out, he then shot a heavy projectile towards a loader that was in front of Maya, the rocket whizzed past Maya and hitting a loader in front of her which then exploded into flaming metal pieces, she shielded her face from the explosion, she then turned to a loader and used her Phaselock ability to lock the loader in a blue aura, she then threw the loader through the wall of the train, Salvador jumped through the hole caused by the loader and pulled two mini guns out and started to unload on the remaining loaders. The barrels of Salvador's miniguns became red hot as it continuously spewed out bullets as they ripped through the loaders like a paper in a blender.

After Salvador literally shredded through the remaining loaders, they moved on to the next train cart, Zero cut through the train's roof jumped down through the hole to join them. As they opened the door to the next train cart they heard a weird whizzing sound, they looked around the empty train cart cautiously to see what made that whizzing sound, it became louder until they heard right behind them, they turned around to see a rocket projectile heading right for them, it hit the side of the train blowing a huge hole in the train cart's right side causing everyone to knock back into the left side of the train cart hard, everyone's ears were ringing and their vision was blurry, as their vision slowly returned to normal they seen some heavily armored Hyperion soldier with a jetpack and a minigun in both hands and a rocket launcher on his shoulder, their eyes widened at such a sight, the miniguns multiple barrels started spinning up and then the Hyperion jet-packer started to unless a barrage of bullets onto them. The all jumped into cover, the left wall of the train cart was being punctured full of holes due to the amount of bullets shooting right through it, Axton noticed there cover being weakened as the bullets kept spewing into it, "Shit, our cover isn't gonna hold, we gotta do something quick before were turned into shredded cheese!" Axton yelled over the loud noise of bullets, **"SOAK HIS MEAT IN BLOOD, AND I'LL SNEAK INTO THE MEAT TAKER'S SHACK TO TAKE HIS MEAT OFF!" **Krieg screamed, everyone just looked at him in confused, "I think he wants us to cover him while he does something, I don't know." Gaige yelled, everyone looked at her then back at Krieg, he was just crouched over with his Buzz-axe ready, "Ok, but I hope you know what you're doing!" Maya said getting up and shooting at the Jet-packer, everyone looked at each other and shrugged and started firing at the Jet-packer as well, Krieg then jumped out of cover into the next train cart that was painted with oil and loader bits lying around, The Jet-packer went behind the part of the train that he didn't blow up to use as cover, he heard a noise in the next train cart. The Jet-packer then quickly flew over to it so he can investigate , only catching one of their bullets as he passed the hole in the side of the train cart, he shrugged it off and flew over to the next train cart, he looked around as he followed the noise as it kept getting louder until he noticed it was laughter, he then stopped for a moment to see Krieg holding onto the side of the train cart holding his Buzz-axe out, the Jet-packer froze for a moment before having his head being violently chopped off, Krieg laughed as the Jet-packer flew around blindly as blood was spewing from were his head used to be, Krieg then leaped onto the Jet-packers corpse and aimed the Jetpack's thrusters towards the giant hole in the side of the train.

Meanwhile inside the train…

Maya held a hand up gesturing for them to stop firing, "Think we got him?" Axton asked, "I don't think so." Maya said, then heard a weird vacuum like noise muffled by heavy laughter, they then seen Krieg bursting through the big gaping hole in the side of the train cart, Krieg crashed into the left side of the wall causing him to fall off the Jet-packers back and onto the wall. Laughing historically on his back pointing at the headless Jet-packer, Krieg got up still laughing, "Holy shit! You did that?" Maya asked in disbelief, **"THE MEAT TAKER'S BACON IS GONE!" **Krieg said still laughing and pointing, Maya smiled and laughed a bit too, followed by Salvador, then Axton, and then Gaige, Zero holstered his weapon and crossed his arms as a smiley face projected from Zero's helmet "HA!" Zero chuckled. "Well we better get going before more of them come our way." Axton said wiping a tear from his eye and walking over to the door to the next train cart, 'Holy shit, you made her laugh, you made them all laugh. I still think you should go for it. But...' Krieg's inner voice told himself, Krieg just grunted and followed Axton, as did the rest of the vault hunters. They reached the next train cart that appeared to be empty but had a door that led to the 'first class' part of the train.

Axton stood to the side of the door and Maya at the other side, and as everyone else lined up behind Axton and Maya with their weapons ready, Axton turned and looked at everyone, they all nodded, Axton then looked at Maya and smiled, she just rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to the door, Axton did as well, he then kicked the door in, they all stormed in and then noticed bunch of explosives piled up with a chair in front of it all, and then the chair suddenly turned to reveal a manikin of Handsome Jack, An automated message from Handsome Jack played "It's cute that y'all think you're the hero's of this little adventure, but you're not…welcome to Pandora kiddos!".

Everyone froze, except for Krieg, everything seemed to slow down for him, he panicked at the sight of all that dynamite that's about to explode, In a split second everyone ran away as far as they can from the explosion except for Maya, who was still shocked of their imminent doom, everything still appeared to be in slow-mo for Krieg, he quickly shielded Maya from the explosion, and this all happened in manner of seconds before the Middle of the train exploded sending pieces of the train flying everywhere.

A couple hours later…

Maya woke up warm with only a few cuts and bruises from the explosion, she tried to move but couldn't, she realized Krieg was holding her in his arms, as she felt his intense grip she noticed his rather large muscles. She felt cozy and warm, after awhile she decided to get out of his grip; she struggled to do so but finally succeeded to get out of Krieg's hold, she got up and then realized that they were in the middle of nowhere surrounded by ice and snow, she turned to see Krieg's back bleeding and a bunch of shrapnel sticking out of his back, "Oh shit!" Maya thought out loud realizing that she just lied there and didn't notice Krieg's back bleeding like a Faucet, she tried to pull the shrapnel out but couldn't, she used her healing ability to stop the bleeding and remove the shards of metal, 'Please don't die!' Maya thought out loud starting to tear up. She was trying to heal Krieg but it wasn't working so she tried harder, she then heard something rolling up behind her, she turned to see…

(Authors note: So i changed some stuff up a bit since you last read this, but if you're new then you won't notice anything new besides a new story and a new author, so anyway's i took into consideration from a review (my first review) and that earned a new chapter for you nice people, so i'll upload 2 new chapters after this one and then i'll wait for more reviews (i'll probably just keep writing them.) so don't worry about anything, so each chapter will take a couple hours to write and edit and read review's so i can reply back to you guys via Author's note, so don't worry everything, so tell your friends about it and what not and get this around, so i hope you've enjoyed this short chapter, sorry about that but i'll make them longer i promise, don't forget to review!–Keenan)


	4. What now?

Maya was struggling to heal Krieg, 'Please don't die!' Maya thought out loud when she notice something coming up to her…

15 minutes earlier in another apart of the wreckage…

"Great another dead vault hunter. Handsome Jack's been busy" A strange robotic voice said, Axton moved his head up to see a the shadow tiny juice box, Axton's vision fixated on the juice box that appeared not to be a juice box after all and instead it was a little robot, the robot looked over to see Axton moving, "Wait a minute- your not dead, yes! Now I can get of this glacier!" the robot said fist pumping and did a little spin and continued to speak but Axton ignored him and started to get up when all the sudden the robot spoke louder than before, but only came to Axton's ears as "Blah blah blah blah! Blah blah blah! Blah!" Axton shook his and seen the snow pile that the robot was burying, and all the sudden Salvador popped out yawning and stretching out "Hey what are we doing out side?" Salvador asked as he looked around, "Handsome jack tried to kill us by blowing up the train." Axton said helping Salvador out of the snow, "I swear, I'll kill that mother fu…" Salvador said but was quickly cut off by the robot "I wonder what it's like to a have a belly button?", "Hey, are you the one that was going to bury me in a shallow grave?" Salvador said cracking his knuckles slowly walking up to the robot but Axton put his hand on his shoulder, "It's not worth it, just leave it alone." Axton told Salvador, Salvador turned and nodded. Salvador stood back as Axton walked up to the robot, "So what's your name?' Axton asked, "Didn't you hear me talking to you earlier? I Said my name was Claptrap and…" Claptrap was cut off before he could finish, "Yeah ok Claptrap, do you know were civilization or anything is?" Axton asked Claptrap "Yeah, but about 6 miles from where we are currently, but there's this little short cut near my cozy warm place and I have a bunch of hot coca mix from all the vault hunters who died here so I didn't…" Claptrap was cut off once again "Yeah, great but what about the shortcut?" Axton asked Claptrap "Oh, uh…it's blocked off because there's this one bullymong who I've had a lot of trouble killing, but he would just through me had far as he could, so I just stay away from him and go the six miles, just not too long ago I found this cool sword I took off…" Claptrap stopped and looked behind Axton and seen a shadow limping towards them.

Claptrap started screaming and rolled around flailing his arms in the air as he rolled into some ice and knocked himself out, Axton turned to see Zero holding his shoulder "My sword is missing/I know that robot stole it/ I'm taking it back" Zero said, Claptrap got up and seen Zero again and screamed as he started flailing his and he rolled into the ice and knocked himself out again, "I don't think he has it on him right now, I think he mentioned he had a place down here so he must of took it there if he has it, and don't hurt him, he knows a way out of here." Axton told Zero, "ok I understand/The robot can live today/I won't hurt him" Zero finished, Axton went over to Claptrap to wake up claptrap, "Hey, Hey! Wake up!" Axton said kicking Claptrap, "Uh? Oh hey! If you're cold we can stop by my place and make some hot coca! Then when you guys are ready we can go claim my ship back from…" Claptrap said before being cut off by Axton "Yeah yeah, one step at a time, we go to your place but there was 3 other's with us." Axton explained, "Yeah well I was getting to that before you could cut me and I have one other vault hunter at my place, she's short with two ponytails and looks like a hipster." Claptrap explained to Axton, "Come with me, I'll lead us there!" Claptrap said as he started to roll away, they just followed him as he started talking to himself, "Man, that robot was sexy…maybe I can squeeze in a few minutes before I head out again." Claptrap said, "Um…Excuse me?" Axton said in confusion, "Oh, I my thought processor is malfunctioning so I thought out loud without warning, I said this earlier." Claptrap explained he they began to approach a large structure that appeared to be made of junk, "Yeah I wasn't listening." Axton just said, "Oh ok…asshole, we've got a lot a assholes out here, one more and…" Claptrap said but was cut off by Axton "Hey! I'm standing right fucking here! Call me an asshole you little piece of junk." Axton said raising his voice, Claptrap turned around and looked at him.

While he was starring at Axton and Axton starring back at Claptrap, Axton was caught by surprise when claptrap started crying, It was like a four year-old alone in a crowd lost without his mom or dad. Axton's expression quickly changed, "Why did you make him cry like that?" Salvador said. Salvador walked up to Claptrap and patted his back, "Hey, don't cry, he just an asshole, just like you said." Salvador said still patting Claptrap's back, Axton just mouthed "What?" with his arms crossed, "Want me to hit him? Right in the groin?" Salvador said looking at Claptrap crouching down a one knee, "Yes please." Claptrap said wiping his 'tears' from his eye, Salvador got up and walked over to Axton, Axton backed up a bit before Zero grabbed Axton from the behind him and held Axton's arms out so he couldn't move or do anything about Salvador punching him, "Hey! Whoa, let go of me!" Axton looked over his shoulder to see Zero's helmet projecting a smiley face, "What? The most sane person his helping?" Axton said struggling to break free of Zero's arm's who happened to be a lot stronger than he looks. "I'm sorry but he won't let us in to his house unless we make him feel better." Salvador said, he got ready to uppercut Axton's crotch; Axton closed his eves and looked away so he couldn't peek at Salvador.

Salvador finally punched Axton in groin as hard as he could, "Ow!" Axton yelped in pain as his voice got higher and higher until he sounded like a mouse, "Why would you do that? Ow! Oh my god that hurts, oh my babies!" Axton continued to talk in a mouse like voice as Claptrap fell over laughing, "Ok let's go!" Claptrap said rolling towards his house. Zero and Salvador grabbed Axton's legs and dragged him the rest of the way. When they got to the door Claptrap had already opened it, "So bring him inside and help your self to some hot coca!" Claptrap said rolling away to find the 2 Axton was talking about, Zero and Salvador looked at each other and just shrugged and carried Axton inside, they looked over to see Gaige was laying on the ground under deathtrap repairing him and doing his daily check up, She looked over and seen that the rest of them are still alive, "Hey! You guys are still alive! Thank god! Hey where is Maya and Krieg? Please don't tell me there dead, they made such a cute couple." Gaige asked standing up, Salvador and Zero put him on a couch and looked over to Gaige who was still looking for an answer, "I don't think there a couple. And Claptrap went put to look for them" Salvador said dusting off his hands and sat on the couch beside Axton, "Oh good, oh, and rust me, I know a couple when I see one." Gaige said as she sat down in a chair, Gaige reached over to her cup of hot coca on the tool box she was using, she looked the her cup as steam rose from it, Gaige sniffed it long and shivered in excitement as she took a sip. Gaige was done after about a minute or less and sent her cup back down as Salvador watched her as if she just drank the last cup of coca in existence "Oh, sorry there's some over the in that pot by the fireplace." Gaige said pointing over to fireplace and cups beside it, Salvador got up to get a cup while Zero's sat by the furnace and started to mediate.

Meanwhile outside…

Maya turned to see a little robot, "Oh, are you the they were talking about?" Claptrap asked Maya, "Wait! Who? Never mind, He's hurt." Maya said as she gestured to Krieg, "Whoa! Looks like he's fucked!" Claptrap said examining Krieg, "Don't say that! He's going to live!" Maya said looking furiously into Claptrap's eye as her tattoo's started to flicker a dark blue, "Ok ok ok, the best doctor on Pandora that i know is Zed, I mean he's a doctor but says he doesn't have a doctor's licence, so i just call him Zed..." Claptrap said before Maya cut him off "Where is he! Bring me to him now." She said raising her voice, "Look toots, Zed's just about Four day boat ride away in sanctuary and Captain Flynt has my ship, so looks like your dead as door nail friend here is already as good as Flynt's sex doll." Claptrap finished, Maya picked up Claptrap with her Phaselock and held him high, "Now your going to listen to me or i'll rip that stupid eye of yours out and wear it as a necklace (irony...get it? Because Knuckle Dragger does it? Of course you get it.), so your gonna tell me bring to your ship and i'll help you with anything you need to get us to this Zed." Maya said glowed a fire red with rage. Maya stared at Claptrap who looked like he's been at death's front door and back, Claptrap started to leak a bit of oil resembling that he pissed himself. "Um...OK pretty lady just don't hurt me!" Claptrap said as he a few nuts 'n' bolts fell from behind him (He basically shit himself...), Maya set him down, Claptrap stood there who basically thinks he's her bitch now, Maya Tried to get Krieg to his feet, "Hey, can you help me with him?" Maya asked, Claptrap responded quickly and helped Maya carry Kreig. Maya was trembling as she carried Krieg who must off weighed as much as fridge, all she could think of is Krieg, is he going to die? Are we going to die tring to get him to this Zed that may or may not even be real and this robot is just a dysfunctional Juice box who escaped the trash chute? Maya just ignored her thoughts and focused on trying to save her friends life.

Meanwhile at Claptrap's place...

Axton was sleeping curled up like a baby with his thumb in his mouth, Salvador sat at the fire place warming his hands, Zero meditating beside Salvador, and Gaige was covered in oil and grease working on deathtrap, they were all just a peace doing there own thing. Salvador was rubbing his hands together and held them out towards the fire, Salvador turned his head thinking he heard something, he just shrugged it off and continued to warm himself up, He turned his head again thinking he heard again, this time he walked over to the short ice hall way the led to the door, Salvador walked up to the door and opened it. He looked outside and saw nothing but the storm getting worse with each passing minute, Salvador just assumed that it was the screams of the Hyperion soldiers that he killed back at his village that were still echoing in his head, Salvador smiled as he remembered breaking every bone in one Hyperion assassin, as Salvador was just about to close the door when he heard it again, this time Salvador was certain that he heard something, Salvador peered out into the junk yard covered in ice, as the blizzard raged on he seen a large shadow forming and becoming more clear as it got closer, Salvador got his gun ready to blow this thing in half if it turns out to be hostile, "Help!" Maya cried out, Salvador seen that it was Maya and Claptrap carrying the monstrous looking Krieg, "Hey everyone come here! Now!" Salvador said holstering his gun, He ran out to help as Maya collapsed to the ground along with Krieg and leaving Claptrap crushed the two, Salvador lifted Krieg and noticed he's wounded badly, he lifted Maya and threw her over his shoulder, everyone finally came out and helped carry Krieg into the house, Salvador grabbed Claptrap and ran inside. Gaige, Axton, and Zero laid Krieg out on the couch and Salvador came in behind them, He just threw Claptrap over by the fire place and laid Maya beside Krieg. Axton rubbed the back of his head and said "Shit...What now?"


	5. Announcement

Hey the is an announcement, I'm getting rid of chapter five, I feel you all don't deserve that crapping chapter so I'm getting rid of it and I'm going to rewrite the chapter and fix it. It will be up in a few days. So I'll explain in the chapter.

-Sam


End file.
